Bright Stars
by aubracious
Summary: I, Alexa Cara Alexander, recently found out that I am a foster child, and that my real parents are vampires. They sent me away to protect me and they changed my name. Now they suddenly want to take me back? I don't think this happens to every 15 year old.. ON HIATUS.
1. Preface

I don't own any of the Twilight Characters

Preface

Sometimes people have a feeling, kind of stalkish, because they think someone is watching them. I have always been watching my back. If it's walking home from school or at the grocery store with my mom. I have that feeling. My name is Alexa Cara Alexander, or so I thought.

"_Renesmee we'll come back for you. But this is for the best" said a gorgeous looking woman._

_"As soon as the bad people leave we will return" promised a bronze haired man as he handed her to my mother. Tears streaming down the toddlers face asking for them not to leave. But they left anyway._

I sat up quickly in my bed. What a creative dream…. I got out of my bed and put on my soft white slippers and walked gracefully down the stairs.

"Good Morning!" cheered my mother, "Happy 15th Birthday!"

"Thanks mom," I said, "I have a feeling something good will happen today."

"Well of course! It is your birthday after all, would you like some pancakes?"

I shook my head. "I better get ready for school."

"Ok, but you better buy something at school then." She said worried.

"Yes I will" I said knowing I really wouldn't. I don't like the school's food or any food that I just realized. I walked back up to my room to take a shower.

It was 7:40 when I was all ready. I went to admire myself in my 6 foot mirror. I had pictures of all my friends on that mirror and family of course. I stared at a picture of my mom and dad, my dad is a senator and isn't really home a lot. Unlike my mom who stays home to be a house wife. I picked up the picture, looked at it, than stared back at myself. I don't have any of my mom or dads looks. I have long reddish-brown hair, unlike my mother who has blond and my father who has black hair. Plus my eyes are chocolate brown…. I thought of the odds of two different eyed color parents having a brown eyed child. Which are pretty high. I jumped as I heard my mom's voice in my room.

"Alexa, you're going to be late to school." She said.

"I was just on my way out." I walk to school since it is only a few blocks. I grabbed my things, kissed my mom on her cheek, and headed out. I started to hear footsteps behind me; I peered in the corner of my eyes. I saw nothing, I began walking faster. A little too fast I thought. I used to be on the track team, I was the fastest runner. But my mother wanted me to quit, she never told me why.

I ended up at school. I practically ran to my home room just as the bell rang. I sat my things down as my friends were trying to get my attention, I looked over "Happy Birthday" mouthed my best friend Jasmine. I smiled back. I looked out the window just as the bushes outside were moving.


	2. Jacob Black

I don't own any of the Twilight Characters

School went by in a blur, I just started walking home when I felt an arm on my shoulder. I turned around and punched the person in the gut. I looked up and it was Clark, a guy who has a total crush on me.

"OWW!" Yelp Clark.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I don't like to be scared."

"You could have told me earlier," he gasps "Anyway before you attacked me, I was hoping you would like to go study together."

"Look Clark that's nice but, I'm not interested. I'm sorry" I walked away before I could hear his reply. I decide to take a different root home. I walked through the park, leaves crunched behind me.

"Clark please, I don't want to go study," I turned around. My eyes felt like they were going to pop out. I saw a wolf the size of a bear. I just stared, he trotted up to me sniffed my hand than ran off. It was exciting and so freaking scary at the same time. I ran home after that. The door slammed behind me, my mom ran in from the kitchen.

"Alexa! Is something wrong?!" my mom asked as she felt my head.

"I saw a wolf the size of a bear!" I told her. She put her hands down from my head.

"I think you just were day dreaming." She said surely.

"No it sniffed my hand than ran off. I'm not day dreaming" I panted.

"Go wash up" she dropped the subject, "Than take a nap, by the time you awake dinner will be ready."

"But mom," I whispered, She interrupted. "Your father is coming home tonight I'm telling you not to mention this at dinner."

I glared than walked up stairs.

She might be right I thought as I jumped into my bed. I kept replaying the scene in my head as I drifted off to sleep. I awoke from my mother yelling for me to come down stairs. I combed my hair than ran downstairs. My father had his arms out wide for a hug. I hugged him tightly, "I missed you daddy".

"I missed you too darling" he said, but for some reason I didn't believe him. I went to go sit down at the table where my mother was serving our food. As we were eating, the door bell rang. My father wiped his mouth and threw a look at my mother. They both got up and went to the door. I sat quietly trying to hear who it was.

"_They want her back"_ said a rusty voice.

"But we have been raising her sense she was a toddler!" My mom yelled.

"It was a part of the deal sweetie," My dad said calmly. I walked in just as he said that.

"What deal?" I asked staring at the big bulky man in the doorway. "Who is this?"

"Alexa, this is Jacob Black, he is here to take you to your real parents."My dad answered.

"What? But you're my parents!" I pointed out.

"No we aren't Alexa," My mom cried. "We were just hired to watch you."

"Then who are my parents!" I demanded.

"If you pack your bags, I'll show you." Spoke Jacob.


	3. Home?

I don't own any of the Twilight Characters

"B-b-but" I stuttered. "If this was true how come I don't remember any of it?"

"Your parents will tell you their self's but for now we need to leave." Jacob assured. I looked up at my parents for answers. They just stood there; I guess it was my decision.

"OK, I'll come but, will I be able to come back to visit?" I questioned.

"I'm not sure but we have to leave NOW." He commanded. I ran to my room as he rushed behind me. I pulled out my suitcase; I threw my important things inside. He grabbed the bag grabbed my hand out. I hugged my "Parents" goodbye and promised to come back to visit. I walked out the door; I was looking for the car we were going to drive in. A wolf suddenly appeared "Are you Jacob?" I asked. The wolf just stood there, was I supposed to get on his back? Awkward but I did so, he ran pretty fast but not as fast as I could. We ran through the forest close to my house than we stopped in front of the main road.

A silver Volvo was waiting, nice car I thought. I got off Jacob's back, he ran off. About 10 seconds later he came back in human form and the clothes he was in before. He threw my stuff in the back of the car and opens the car door for me. I got in, I saw to people in the front seat.

"Renesmee, thank god, You look so pretty!" Said the same woman in my dream.

"Who are you people?" I commanded.

"Oh you must be so scared!" she assumed, "I'm Bella your birth mother, and this is your father Edward."

"Ok, and so why did you leave me and then take me back?!" I argued.

"I knew she would be mad" claimed Edward. "We had to give you away because The Volturi came back for you."

"Who?" I insisted. "What is so great about me?"

"How much did Jasper make her forget?" Bella asked. "Sweetie your half vampire and half human." Did that news just punch me in the face or what? Who hears their a vampire/human every day?

"Ha-ha you guys are hilarious now take me back," I laughed than I coughed; "You're not joking."

"No were not were both vampires" replied Edward, "Your mother, Bella, was human when you were born."

"OK then, we will continue this later, where are we going?" I asked.

"Were going back to Forks, Washington." Jacob said. I totally forgot he was here with us.

"Well that's a long drive; isn't it from here." I said since we are all the way in Wisconsin.

"Don't worry I'm a good driver," Laughed Edward. It must be an inside joke because I have no idea why that's funny.

"Why are we going there?"

"It's about time we should let your family see you" cheered Bella.

We drove and drove and drove they told me all about my life up until now. About how the royal vampires, the Volturi, can back to take me and raise me their way, until Edward, Bella and everyone else they mentioned changed their mind. They babbled on till I dosed off on Jacob shoulder.

I woke up to the car making a stop. I jumped up, we were at some big mansion.

"Where are we?" I asked

"Home" said Bella and Edward at the same time. I was about to speak as 6 people appeared in front of us.


	4. Family Reunion

_I don't own any of the Twilight Characters_

"Oh my dear Renesmee," Smiles a beautiful blond lady, "You must not remember me, I am your Aunt Rosalie and this is your Uncle Emmett." She put her arm on muscular man, which reminded me of a teddy bear.

"I am your Aunt Alice," Said a pixie like petite woman.

"Uncle Jasper" Spoke a man who seemed like he had no emotions.

"Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme." Said an astonishing gorgeous man.

"Hello nice to meet you all… again." I smiled.

"Well we should show Renesmee around and show her the new room she will be sleeping in." Confirmed Edward, I am still not used to the idea of calling him dad yet. We toured the huge house, than we ran to a small cottage; let's just say I am happy to know people who can keep up with my running. I was the first one to arrive, I turned around. Everyone was gone except for Bella and Edward.

"Where'd everyone go?"

"They want us to show you the cottage" said Bella.

We walked into this fairy tale house, stone floorings, really old paintings, a small enough kitchen for the three of us, family room with a fire place, and they showed me their room. My room was saved for last, the walls were purple, I wondered how they knew my favorite color, I got a full bed with white sheets, and a desk, a phone (which was good now I can call my mom and dad). It was a really nice room; all I could think of was how wealthy these people were. I was pretty rich before but I swear with only one person, Grandpa Carlisle, having a job it was really amazing.

"Well here are your bags," Edward notified, Bella left to go make me dinner even though I insisted I wasn't hungry.

"Edward," I began, "I wanted to thank you guys for coming back for me, it never felt right back there anyway, I promise I'll get used to calling you dad."

Edward smiled. "It was not a bother you are my daughter after all." He left the room after that. I started to unpack my things and putting them in draws. I walked out and saw a plate on the table with spaghetti on it. It was kind of odd, it was just me eating they sat at the table too though.

"Why do I eat food and you guys don't?" I asked.

"Well we don't eat human food we feed on animals." Answered Bella. I stared in confusion.

"Don't vampires drink human blood?"

"We don't want to be monsters." Edward revealed.

"Well can I drink animal blood?" I asked hoping not to go too far.

Bella looked at Edward, "Well you can but we want you to try and eat human food, but I promise one of these days we will take you hunting." Bella grinned. I finished my food and offered to clean my dishes. I told them I was going to take a shower and sleep. I jumped into my bed after my shower as Bella walked in.

"I wanted to tell you goodnight" She told.

"Well goodnight," I said. "Mom," she turned around before she left. "Why does Jacob hang around a lot?"

"He and I were good friends back when I was a human, and we just had a bond even when I became a vampire, also with the imprinting..." She stopped herself like she said too much.

"What is imprinting?" I asked. I was up for about 30 minutes with her when she told me how he imprinted on me when I was born. I was shocked of course, having a boy who is in love with me. But I had to accept it sometime. With a kiss on the cheek, Bella left and I fell asleep in a flash.

I awoke the next morning to a howling laughter. I combed my hair and changed my clothes. I went to see what the commotion was, Uncle Emmett and my dad were throwing a football as everyone was watching, and I saw Jacob again today, I sat next to him.

"Hi, what's going on here." I smiled.

"Oh Edward and Emmett are playing a funny game of football." He laughed. Emmett ended up winning not a big surprise. Alice gracefully walked up to me.

"Hey Renesmee, since your starting school next week, we should go shopping." Alice claimed excitedly. I agreed not knowing what I got myself into.


	5. Skylar Jenson

_I don't own any of the Twilight Characters_

Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, My mom, and I all went down to the local mall. Aunt Alice insisted on hitting all the expensive stores, which would make all of us to stand out in school next week. We will all be going to school which it will be weird. Our story will be Alice, Emmett, Edward, and I will have the last name Cullen. Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella will be the Hales so people won't think their weird for dating each other. Were all supposed to be adopted. Jacob will be an exchange student. I will have to get used to this life, it is much more exciting than my life back in Wisconsin. My arms were getting sore from holding almost about 7 bags. The rest of them are ultra strong and are holding way more bags than I was. We finished sooner than I thought, we came back to the house. I was really tired already realizing that they don't sleep. I put all my things away and passed out on my bed. I woke up around 12:30 am, I couldn't find anyone. Before I started to freak out, I noticed house lights on at the other house. I ran over, I walked in I felt welcomed when everyone looked up and smiled. I grinned, I really like it here.

"Ready for school today?" asked Aunt Rosalie.

"Yup, I am not going to be used to be calling you guys' bro and sis." I laughed, everyone smiles. We all sat and talked till 6 am. Everyone went to get ready, my mom, dad, and I went to the cottage to change. We got all ready, and packed into the cars. I was in the car with dad and mom and Jacob. We arrived at school, since they already went to Forks High; we had to go an hour away to Port Angeles High. We arrived and everyone stared, it was like Brad Pitt and Angelina dropping more kids they adopted off. We all didn't have the same schedule, but we made sure one of my family members were in each class I had. I had English first hour, which has Bella in it. All the boys just stared and drooled when we stood in front of the class introducing ourselves. I sat down next to a 5 foot 3 girl with brown hair. She seemed scared; I want to seem nice so I said hi.

"Hi," She said shyly "I am Kendra." She put out her hand, which I shook.

"I'm Renesmee."

"Wow, what an unusual name!" She blushed "In a good way." I laughed. I looked around, I saw a girl staring at me not in a good way, she had black curly hair to her shoulders, flawless face, and decently tall.

"Who is that?" I asked Kendra, not paying attention since I know this stuff.

"That's Skylar Jenson," She glared "She thinks she's all that."

"I bet." I said. Classes passed and shortly lunch came up, I met up with my family. We all got food, this food looked horrid.

"You swear you'll take me hunting today" I told my mother, she smile and nodded. I picked at the food when some girls walked up to my dad. As soon as they did my mom put her hand on his shoulder. Which made them walk away, I giggled. Jacob appeared, we were wondering where he went.

"I got in trouble for threating a kid," he growled "he was making fun of me" Bella laughed.

"Jacob you could be so immature at times" She said. I laughed and got up to throw away my food.

"Hey Renesmee!" I turn around to see Skylar waving me over to her table. I walk over, "Yes?"

"Why don't you sit down with us?" She said.

"Okay…."

"So Edward is you brother right?" She asked while eyeing him.

"Yeah... Why?" I asked suspiciously. I see Edward looking over.

"Is he dating anyone?"

"Yeah he is dating the girl next to him, Bella, Bella Hale."

"Hmm now really?" She asked. I stared at her, she can't break them up. I'll let Edward know, I bet he does, duh he can read minds. He-he I still haven't figured out my power yet, I guess I can tell people what I am thinking by touching their faces. It isn't really working out yet.

"Hello! Renesmee!" shouted Skylar.

"Oh sorry I got to go." I said so I could get out of this awkward moment.


	6. The Volturi

_I don't own any of the Twilight Characters_

_Thanks to Euphorye and X Heather Twilighter X for being the two people who reviewed the most and whose reviews made me keep writing._

_______________________________________________________________________

I scurried to my next class, Biology, Bella and Edward were in this class with me. I walked in seeing that everyone was already in the class. I apologized for being late to the teacher and told him my name. He searched the class room for a seat, when a hand shot up. "She can sit with me!" Skylar announced glaring at the girl next to her to move. I made my way down the walkway and sat down. I grabbed my notebook and started to take notes as the teacher was speaking.

"So Renesmee…" She purred, "Tell me more about your brother."

"Uh, well, his name is Edward… and he is dating the girl next to him Bella." I made sure to point this out so she didn't get any ideas.

"For how long?" She shot out.

"Um since Bella joined our family, about 2 years ago."

"Aww. How cute." She smiled. Until the teacher yelled at her to show him her notes. I ignored her for the rest of the class period. School pasted by fast after that. We all drove home.

"So Nessie!" Alice squealed. "How was school?"

"Fine." I replied noticing this was my new nickname. Dropping our school junk off at the house we ran to the forest to hunt.

As everyone started grabbing deers ,lions, bears and such, I stood like a loser not knowing what to do. Edward must have known and walked over.

"Okay so it is pretty easy. You have to concentrate, smell everything around you." I did as told, I smelled everything, I could smell trees, plants, and may I say deer near by.

"What do I do now?" I asked.

"What you think you should do and remember our canine teeth are sharper than humans." He flashed me a smile and ran off to get a mountain lion. I was easier than I thought, so I got a little bloodier than I thought. But I was told it happened every first timer. We returned home around six. They all finished their homework in about ten minutes, while I was stumped on other homework they all chipped in and helped. I smiled I felt so left out in Wisconsin, now I have others just like me who love me for what I am. I wasn't the odd ball, everyone was pushing around to hangout with us. A thing I never thought I would have happen. I awoke from my deep thought by Edward and Bella telling me we were heading back to the cottage. I got up and hugged everyone good night. We walked back at human pace, not wanting to rush, it was a beautiful night. Every star you could think of was out.

" Bright stars," I muttered, "You will never get used to them, they are breath-taking." They smiled and nodded in agreement. We reached the cottage, Edward went out to go get wood for the fire place while Bella and I went inside and sat on the couches.

" Renesmee, you don't know how happy I-" she paused, "We all are to have you back."

I smiled. "I like it here, I know how you told me in the car on the way up here the first night about the Volturi coming back for me. But you never told me why," She was surprised by my change in subject.

"Well Edward thought you shouldn't know, but I thought you needed to anyway." She said going totally serious. " Like we mentioned before the Volturi is the royal vampires containing, the leaders, Aro, Caius, and Marcus and the guard. The ones to watch out for on the guard are Jane, Demetri, Felix, and Alec. Not that they all aren't important to keep an eye out for. Those are just the ones we have had experiences with." She paused, I knew I was about to hear what I wanted to hear. Than Edward walked in, apparently he had been listening.

"They wanted you Renesmee." He growled. " They had never seen a Half Human-Half Vampire before. They were going to kill you if we didn't hand you over to them. That's when your mother had a plan."

"I get it." I said not wanting to hear the rest.

He continued " She sent you off with Jacob than which he handed you off to your adoptive parents. They know all about vampires and protect them when needed. So everyone you saw in that house who came and left, were vampires."

"STOP IT! I get it!." I said quietly.

"Do you Renesmee?" He said loudly. Bella and I stared eyes wide open. I got up and ran to my room. Locking my door, I heard Bella telling Edward it was okay. I didn't know this was a conversation he liked talking about. But I was mad, I had a right to know. If they loved me as much as they do I should know. I heard knocking.

" I rather be alone right now." I yelled. I heard the door open.

" How about I talk to you for a while." A rusty voice said.

________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for it being so short! But I have been so busy. I will write a lot more now. Please keep reviewing! I love reading them!


End file.
